1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for improving the color of crude alkenyl succinic anhydrides prepared from the reaction of maleic anhydride with olefins which comprises treating said alkenyl succinic anhydrides with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkenyl succinic anhydrides can be obtained by reacting maleic anhydride with alpha olefins. Unfortunately, the alkenyl succinic anhydrides so produced are dark in color. When such anhydrides are utilized, for example, by incorporating the same in paraffin waxes to increase the hardness thereof, the resulting composition is also dark in color and therefore possesses little commercial appeal.